


Wild Thing

by acharmingbnb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acharmingbnb/pseuds/acharmingbnb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime before the start of season 4, Ruby finds herself in a socially conscious host body at the same bar as a newly topside Meg.</p><p>Warnings: Light D/s play including marking, some vague descriptions of hell and violence no more explicit than in the show, consent issues with vessels, and a few alcoholic drinks (starts in a bar), also possibly orgasm denial(??), and spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Reunion, flame, paranoia
> 
> For rantothedevil, aka Izzy ♥

It had been centuries since Ruby was last topside, so she took care in choosing her hosts; this time a pretty, young secretary from southern California. She "obtained" some fitted leather jackets; her favorite was the red. Before getting back to her mission she needed to check in with Lilith and act out their little drama -- no one could know the truth.

So color Ruby surprised when -- one socially conscious host later -- she finds herself in the same dive bar as another old "blood" Lucifer loyalist.

Meg was leaned up against the bar chatting away with some tall guy, a trucker from the look of it. Ruby eyed her wearily from her side of the bar, petite brunette with a lazily wicked smile. Ruby wasn't sure if Meg recently had any contact with home office, so there was no way for her to know if she was still under the radar or if she'd been made.

Ruby remembered Meg. Alistair's star pupil and Azazel's daughter, she was the only one in the pit who seemed to take an interest in Ruby. Tammi was still on Earth collecting souls; there was no one there to guide Ruby. But Meg taught her everything she knew about being a great demon -- loyalty and cause. She taught Ruby how to claw her way to the top, escape the pit and wreak hell on earth.

She almost smiled remembering their first escapade, the way those girls' soft virgin tongues felt when Meg used them to lick her clit and Ruby hers. Sometimes they fucked languidly, but more often than not they left marks on each other's borrowed skin. Scratches left by long nails, purple-red bruises by sucking mouths, bright pink handprints on pale cheeks. Nobody made it hurt as good as they did, or left bigger fires in their wake. Sometimes they'd fuck in the light of the flames, laughing at the poor fools who stumbled upon them and ripping them to shreds.

She thought about leaving, turning tail and getting the hell out of dodge, but Ruby wasn't in the mood for a chase. Meg had spotted her across the bar now; there was no escape. Ruby watched her get up and saunter towards her, shoving the trucker into his stool when he seemed to protest.

"Don't worry, I'll come back." Meg cooed at him and kept walking, unconcerned with whether or not he was appeased. If he had a problem she'd just have to slit his throat and everyone else in this pathetic hole in the wall. Fair was fair after all, and she hadn't seen her friend in a very long time.

Ruby stared into her nearly empty whiskey glass and forced herself to play it cool. She could almost hear Meg. _If you act paranoid the jig is up_. She looked up in time to see Meg not half a foot away from her.

"Hey stranger." Meg turned Ruby's seat to face her more and slid herself into the stool beside her with one knee between Ruby's, so close their thighs were barely an inch apart.

"Hey." Ruby smirked that cool dark smile she remembered Meg loving enough to once take her on the spot.

"Can I get you a drink?" Meg signaled the bar tender over with a quick flash of her bra. "Or do you drink alone now?"

Ruby's back tensed and she sat up a little straighter. She slid her hand up along the inside of Meg's thigh. "Not when I have decent company."

"Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings." Meg grinned and ordered two straight whiskeys. "You should know damn well that I'm terribly indecent."

Ruby picked up her glass, filled near to the brim and licked her lips. "You certainly know how to charm a girl right out of her skintight pants."

"It was always easy with you." Meg drank most of her whiskey in one go. Ruby downed it and leaned in towards Meg.

"Wanna take this party elsewhere?" She let her breath warm Meg's neck, rubbed her thumb hard over Meg's crotch, reveled in the heat she could feel through her jeans even now.

"You're not so bad with the pants charming yourself, Ruby." Meg pulled Ruby onto her lap while she licked and sucked at her neck, grinding up into her warmth.

"I learned from the best." Ruby was all heat and sharp breaths where Meg was cool and composed, but Ruby knew just what buttons to push to bring her to the edge like a tension coil ready to burst.

Their mouths and hips stayed practically glued together as they made their way out of the bar and into the backseat of Ruby's car of the week. They tossed their leather jackets on the seats for texture and kicked off their boots. Ruby raised an eyebrow once she got to Meg's lace bra and panties. Meg huffed feigned annoyance.

"What?"

"Nothing, just never figured you for a lace type."

"I haven't had a chance to change it, commando jane." Meg pinched her bare nipple between her thumb and index finger just hard enough to make Ruby gasp.

"I like it. Makes it easier to do this." Ruby took the lace front in between her teeth and pulled back slowly until she felt it start to rip then pulled hard, lace in ruins in her mouth. Meg yanked the bra out of her mouth and tossed it to the side.

"My wild thing is bad tonight." Meg slid her fingers between Ruby's folds, gliding them over her clit like a delicate instrument.

"Just how you like." Ruby moaned and arched her back when Meg slipped two fingers into her up to the knuckle.

"Just how I like." Meg rubbed her fingertips along the inside of Ruby's walls searching for that sweet spot, her thumb still teasing her clit.

"Fuck." It was all Ruby could do to stop from fucking herself on Meg's hand.

"You want to, don't you." Meg fucked her pussy harder, fingers pistoning with more force and speed, watching Ruby's eyes roll back in ecstasy.

"Yes, please." Ruby bit her lip, whimpering with how bad she wanted it. Meg slipped a third finger into Ruby's dripping cunt and she screamed in delight. She loved making her desperate for it.

"Please what?" Meg smiled that wide slow smile and Ruby almost lost it right there.

"Please let me fuck myself on your hand!" Ruby was panting, sweat forming on her brow from the strain of holding back. She wanted it bad and she'd be damned if she didn't get it just one more time.

Meg nipped and sucked hard at Ruby's nipple, pinching the other, her own pussy slick with want and thrust harder. "I hope you still remember to stop before you come." Ruby nodded hurriedly, desperate to hear the words from Meg's delicious mouth. Meg kissed her and bit at her lips. "Then fuck my hand, Ruby."

Ruby groaned and finally let herself go, fucking back as hard as she could, riding Meg's hand and digging her nails into her like she was holding on to something she was afraid to let go of. Meg sucked the pale underside of Ruby's breasts until they turned bright pink, biting at her nipples and loving every scream that passed Ruby's lips. She was getting close now, but Meg wouldn't stop her. Meg knew Ruby remembered what would happen if she came without permission.

"Meg." Ruby was struggling to regain control and Meg could tell. She didn't let up.

"Mm." She ran her thumb in circular patterns over Ruby's clit, while Ruby was still trying to get the willpower to stop.

"Meg!" Meg traced lazy figure eights over Ruby's nipple and breast, still mercilessly fingering the spot that drove Ruby crazy.

"Yes?" She slipped her pinky into Ruby's slick heat, stretching her pussy and thrusting relentlessly.

"Fuck me!" Ruby was gasping and Meg clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"I am, Ruby." She slowed her thrusts and pared down to just three fingers again. "Or are you saying it's not enough?"

"Please..." Meg rolled Ruby's clit around under her thumb, applying just enough pressure to make Ruby writhe beneath her. "Please I don't wanna come unless you want me to."

Meg pulled her hand away from Ruby's pussy slowly, feeling her twitch around her fingers, and took one long glorious lick of Ruby's slit. She grinned at Ruby's whimpers of loss. "On your knees, wild thing."

Ruby did as she was told and kneeled in front of Meg, face between her legs. She kissed the inside of her thighs reverently, stopping just before reaching Meg's swollen clit and soaking cunt. She looked up with dark brown eyes into Meg's own, just the right side of pouty and obedient. "May I?"

"Yes." Ruby smirked and almost dove right in before Meg tilted her chin up, lips inches apart. "Ah ah ah, slowly."

Ruby nodded before slowly licking her slit, savoring every last drop on her lips. Ruby turned her attention to Meg's swollen bud, drawing it between her teeth and flicking it deliberately while working her fingers in and out of Meg's pussy like a weaver handling silk. Meg leaned back in her seat, fingers tugging at Ruby's hair and massaging her scalp at the same time, rolling her hips up into and against her mouth languorously. Ruby sucked, licked, and nipped at her clit with purposeful intent, eyes dark with pride at her ability to please Meg. Meg slowly built up a faster rhythm and Ruby met her in stride, scissoring her fingers wrapped in Meg's walls. Meg was all deep sighs and rough hip-bucking and Ruby felt herself getting wetter by the second.

With one rough motion Meg pulled Ruby's lips up to meet hers by her hair, crashing their mouths together, tasting herself on Ruby's tongue. She pushed Ruby's hips down so that both their pussies were flush against each other's thighs and rolled on top of her, tongues still tangled, hair everywhere blocking out all light. Ruby lay still beneath Meg, breathless at the sensation of wet wet wet everywhere that she loved and Meg looked at her, smile faded and eyes serious.

"I missed this." Ruby averted her eyes and focused on Meg's breasts instead, cupping and caressing them before sucking at them hungrily. Meg let her nails dig into Ruby's back supporting her weight while she sucked and Ruby hissed, half-pain half-pleasure.

"Me too." Ruby said it because she did miss this. There was an honesty between them like this, limbs tangled in kisses and deliciously hot skin. She never wanted to miss it again. Meg leaned down and kissed her; hard and slow all at once. Meg started rolling her hips arduously, rubbing her slit on Ruby's thigh and Ruby's pussy on hers, their bodies moving as one slick, wet heat.

"Come with me." Meg grinned when she said it but something in her eyes made Ruby think that maybe she knew that they might never get the chance to again. But Ruby couldn't go with Meg and she had a feeling they both knew it. When Meg kissed her again, Ruby knew that Meg had known from the second she spotted her in the bar.

"Yes ma'am." Ruby dragged her nails down Meg's shoulders, wrapped an arm around her neck and kissed and sucked at it until Meg groaned and started riding her hard into the seat, buckle digging into her soft round ass. Ruby kept her face hidden in Meg's hair, moaning louder and louder as she got closer. Meg's only sign was her breath getting shorter, more like panting and sharp little grunts of pleasure. Meg straddled her pussy right up against Ruby's scissoring hard, clit against clit. Ruby held back until Meg was right at the edge and then thrust up against her pussy, rubbing them together as fast as she could.

"Fuck, Ruby." Meg tweaked her nipples hard, mouth ajar in anticipation of her orgasm, head lolling back as they went faster and faster.

"Meg!" They were both so close, Ruby could taste it. "Spank me, please!"

Meg brought her hand down on Ruby's ass in the space of a heartbeat, a loud slap ringing through the air and vibrating straight to their pussies. Ruby screamed and begged for more. Meg complied and with each slap they got closer and closer.

"Yes!" Ruby was crying, almost delirious with pleasure-pain and so close. She wanted it so bad and Meg wanted to give it to her. She leaned in to Ruby's ear and whispered.

"Come for me, Ruby."

Ruby cried out loud enough to shake the windows when her orgasm ripped through her center, rippling out through her whole body and back again.

"Ruby!" Meg gritted out riding her orgasm to the last, Ruby's heat trembling against her, clit overstimulated and still pulsing.

They laid there for a while, hair and limbs still tangled together, working each other down with soft touches and lingering kisses.

"I can't come with you, you know." Ruby managed between kisses.

Meg smirked, tight and resigned. "I know, wild thing. Doesn't mean I can't make you come one more time."

Ruby grinned and groped Meg's ass. "Any chance I get to be on top this time?"

Meg's eyes lit up enthusiastically. "Only if I let you, wild thing."


End file.
